Curse of Immortality
by Ex Oxide
Summary: Shining Force II fanfiction. It is a part of my series of short stories that introduces a character. What are your thoughts on immortality?


Curse of Immortality

If he had to pick the one thing he hated about the entire being in the Shining Force he would have to say it would be the silence. The silence every time he entered a room was a bit much for him to handle, battle ability aside. It is one thing to be an immortal killing machine but another to feel the stigma of such a thing from your allies.

"I didn't ask to be this way." He thinks to himself. "It isn't fair."

It wasn't as though he couldn't hear what the others were saying about him every time he passed them in the Caravan or on the battlefield. It was hurtful that they would have such nerve but there was nothing to say to them about it really. Playing ignorant was the lesser of two evils. Dissent in the ranks of the only thing standing between the world and destruction was a far greater wrong than his turning a blind eye to something that isn't totally right.

"Have you seen how powerful he is?"

"He's as strong as a greater devil!"

"Of course he is! You know about him don't you?"

"I don't think he can lose…"

"He's not human; what do you expect?"

He was growing tired of that being held over his head. It hardly seemed just as he clearly had no choice in the matter. "I am different but I didn't choose immortality or to be so strong. That is simply how it is."

On the field of battle people had landed in tight spots and for the ones he'd bailed out were odd bouts of silence and gratitude as they look up at him striking down the enemy. For others the banter of camaraderie would follow but not for him. It galls him daily as tireless battles rage onward.

"Sarah, stay behind me next time!"

"Please, I can fight just as well as you."

"But I'm the one with the shield and the lance…"

"Like that suddenly makes you tough, Mr. flapflap clippetyclop."

"Well how about I'm not dancing around in a bra, hula skirt and thigh high boots wondering why people go after me instead of the person in full armor."

"Well obviously I'm attractive, come on."

"Unless you want to date a devil stick with me, doll."

"You want me to hold your hand, too?" Sarah taunts. "You're hardly my type."

"Whatever gets you closer to me."

"You wish, Chester."

Stalking out of the Caravan and away from the familiar corny flirtatious behavior of his allies he goes out to have a look around. Bowie and Sir Astral are conferring about tactics and terrain so he decides to listen in.

"The devils around here are very strong, probably some of Zeon's best. I'm thinking you out front with him leading as usual."

"Naturally. He's good at breaking up a crowd; I hardly ever have to watch his back."

"But it'd be nice every once in a while…" He thinks to himself. "You act like I'm some kind of disposable juggernaut."

"Hey!" Bowie calls. "What do you think of the formation me and the old man cooked up?"

"Whatever you want works fine. I'll be ready when you are."

"Call everyone to arms; here they come."

A few moments later the battle is in full swing and everyone is doing his or her usual. Normally people squad off in teams of 3 and they've done that again.

"Sarah, I can take care of myself."

"Nonsense, I'm the healer and you're the leader. Let me take care of it."

"Look out!"

An arrow from a Bow Master comes dangerously close to the master monk and the next looks decidedly more on target in the air. Yet it too is not destined to land.

"Chester sends his regards." Jaha says with a chuckle, with shield up and in hand. He clears his throat before speaking again. "Get your head down, end quote."

"Shut up, Jaha!"

"Have a souvenir." The dwarf quips, tossing her the arrow from his shield. "Maybe we can talk about it later." He ducks a half-hearted right hook from the pugilist. "I'll be available!" He calls as he goes about his merry way.

Watching them out of the corner of his eye he resignedly stands down a trio of Pegasus Knights by himself. Despite killing one and badly wounding the other two with a single attack the chrome lances are tireless and the foiled sniper from before is throwing arrows his way as well. As his stamina wanes he can see no one is even watching as he kamikazes into one of the flying soldiers and falls to the ground from an arrow to the heart.

"Peter's down."

"Is he?" Bowie looks around with that remark. "Ah, he did pretty good. Doesn't matter, he'll be back."

As the flame of rebirth burns out slowly and he turns to ash he sighs. Even as long as he's lived there are no other words for the curse of immortality.


End file.
